


the eyes of a fire lord

by Aiyum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Fire Lord Zuko, Sort Of, but it's not not a character study, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyum/pseuds/Aiyum
Summary: His eyes were liquid gold. Fire Nation eyes. But, unlike the others, they did not seek to hurt, toburn.No, his eyes were warm.OrA summary, of sorts, of the journey of Zuko.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	the eyes of a fire lord

**Author's Note:**

> ok here we go
> 
> *cue unnecessarily long author's note*
> 
> Hi! I'm Aiyum. I hope you enjoy this story! I'm sorry if anything seems weird. This is my first fanfiction ever. As such, I am completely open to constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh!
> 
> I was actually really hesitant to write any fanfiction because I was scared of not doing justice to my favorite characters, who are beautifully well-written, complex people in canon. However, ideas like these never left my head, so I decided to just go for it. You can never get better at something until you do it, right? (So I encourage any of you feeling similar things to try it as well!)
> 
> I think that the complexity and humanity of characters is incredibly important in making a story enjoyable. Most of my favorite fanfictions are added to that list due to the author's depiction of the character(s). As such, character studies fascinate me. I was not completely sure how to approach writing one, so I was going to wait until I was more confident, but this just sort of came out of me, and it seemed kind of character study-ish?
> 
> At the very least, I hope I portrayed Zuko as closely to what I believe he is actually like (and pray that that is canonically accurate) as possible. It's scary because he is actually a real character, not my own who I can understand and mold on a more fundamental level. However, hopefully, if anything, my love for him shines through, and people will accept my interpretation of our favorite firebender.
> 
> Also, I love comments, and I will reply to any and all I receive! Kudos are also much appreciated.
> 
> With that said, and without further ado, please enjoy!

His eyes were liquid gold—one marred by the ghost of a hand that once rested on his shoulder.

Now it only pushed and shoved, but it had blinded him, too, so he was left to flounder in the dark with that exact hand as the only thing to guide his way.

But even still, underneath that rough, angry scar, his eye was only half-closed.

So though he might have gotten lost along the way and turned his back on the signs to follow the whispers in the back of his head instead, he still naturally gravitated towards the path on which he rightfully belonged. And finally, a momentary flicker of light—a flash of lightning in a storm—was able to completely clear his clouded vision and lead him to the right path.

Through all his trials and tribulations—or perhaps _because_ of them—his eyes never ceased to burn with unwavering determination, alight with a kind of intensity that, while necessary for one to make it through all that he had, could easily spark into anger. They were set with the stubbornness of an earthbender but with a flare that no one from the Kingdom possessed. The eyes that should have been dimmed by the cruel hands of fate, dulled until they were practically lifeless, glowed brighter now than before, because now, he was sure of his destiny.

They were Fire Nation eyes.

But they did not seek to hurt, to _burn_.

No, that fire in his eyes would cauterize the wounds his country inflicted upon the world.

And Zuko would become a beacon of light for his broken nation, because he knew what it was like to be lost in the dark, not knowing the way forward.

Instead of bringing his hand down to light a fire upon the face of the earth, he would reach out to bring the nations back together.

Because his eyes were not those of his father or his father before him.

They were the eyes of a Fire Lord.


End file.
